


Acceptance Letter

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: College, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked at the crisp white acceptance letter in his hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of the Lost series (In the same universe as Part 1). For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John looked at the crisp white acceptance letter in his hand and felt his emotions swell behind his careful mask. He couldn't show his emotions to his father or brother, even though he wanted to jump with excitement. And, if he was being honest with himself, a bit of worried anticipation.

But in front of Patrick, and Dave, he couldn't let on that this letter had just given him his way out. He already knew his father's views on the military, and he couldn't let them suspect anything until he was safely on the grounds of the Air Force Academy.

Until he was in a world that wanted him, where he wouldn't get lost in the shuffle between business meetings and coast-hopping. Until he was in a place where the rules never changed, and he always knew where he stood. He had found his freedom, and he just had to hide it from his father for a few more months.


End file.
